Don't Go Loco In The Choco
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Toadette and Yoshi are enjoying the day together at the Choco Mountain when Wario tries to dig for gold. D'oh that fat idiot misses the point entirely.
1. Chapter 1

******Don't Go Loco In The Choco**  


**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I haven't really written anything about Yoshi recently. Now I have a good excuse. Heh.

* * *

Toadette and Yoshi were in the Choco Mountain, heading around the chocolate based mountain as they were enjoying the day together.

"Man, it sure is fun going for a walk, isn't that right, Toadette?" Yoshi asked as he bobbed his head.

Toadette giggled as she clapped her hands together, nodding her head in agreement. "Yeah! It's so nice walking around such a yummy place! Why, I bet you could eat anything here!" She then took a piece of the mountain wall to her right side, crunching down on it like it was chocolate candy.

Yoshi laughed as he wrapped his green arms around the back of his head, when he then looked up, to see several jets going overhead. "Huh? What's going on?" He asked as he looked up at the bright, white sky.

Toadette tugged Yoshi with both of her arms as she shook her head. "Nevermind that, Yoshi, let's just keep walking around aimlessly!"

Yoshi shrugged in agreement as they continued, going through the tunnel as the entire area began shaking. Yoshi and Toadette screamed as they held onto each other, when they looked forward, to see Wario there, laughing his head off as he was in the Gold Mantis kart that he borrowed from Waluigi.

"Wario!" Toadette exclaimed as she shook her head in disbelief. "What are you up to this time!?"

Wario laughed as he rolled his eyes. "I'm digging for gold, of course! This stupid chocolate mountain just has to contain some!"

Yoshi sighed as he stood up, shaking his head. "Wario, the Choco Mountain isn't like Reese's Peanut Butter Cups! There is no gold here!"

Wario ignored Yoshi's remark as he continued digging into the chocolate mountain, with both Yoshi and Toadette sighing as they rushed over to stop Wario. Suddenly, the Gold Mantis dug too deep into the mountain, causing all three characters to fall right in, the kart falling with them as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Toadette, Wario, and Yoshi were all trapped deep within the Choco Mountain, being stuck in a pit as the Gold Digger was stuck in the chocolate ceiling. The three all were near each other.

"Well, this is just great!" Wario exclaimed angrily as he moved his arms about. "Now we're stuck here!"

Yoshi scoffed as he pointed at Wario with his right hand. "Maybe it wouldn't have happened if you didn't go digging!"

Wario growled as he shook with rage, turning to Yoshi. "How was I suppose to know that we would be trapped down here?"

"Because you were the one doing the digging!" Yoshi replied as he shook his left fist at Wario, a brawl ensuing shortly afterwards between the two.

"Guys, guys!" Toadette pleaded as she placed her hands on her face, her lips trembling as she sniffled. "Please don't fight..."

Wario and Yoshi tussled with each other as Toadette began crying, the rumble causing the rocks from the top to fall more. Yoshi was squashed by a large boulder, causing Wario to laugh as a couple of small pebbles knocked him on the head.

* * *

Back outside the cavern, on the top of the Choco Mountain, Waluigi and Donkey Kong were both on the lookout for Wario, wondering what happened to him.

"He can't have gone far," Waluigi stated as he turned to DK, moving his hands about. "Let's split it. The sooner we find him, the better. He owes me money for taking all my motor oil."

DK pounded his chest as he bellowed in agreement. "Yeah! And he took all of my bananas from my cave! I intend on getting him back for that!"


	3. Chapter 3

Yoshi, Toadette, and Wario were all still deep within the Choco Mountain's pit, with Wario and Yoshi having beaten each other up, both characters being wounded and tired as Toadette was still crying.

"Ugh... I can't feel anything in my poor cheeks..." Yoshi groaned as he was rubbing his face cheeks.

"You're... telling me..." Wario growled as he was rubbing his butt cheeks.

Toadette sniffled as she slowed down her crying, moving her arms about. "We can't argue about! We have to find some way of getting out of here!"

"Yeah, well how?" Wario grumbled as he folded his burly arms together. "I hate to be down on our luck, princess, but we're stuck down here."

"There must be a way. There has to be!" Yoshi commented as he rubbed his chin with his right hand. "There's no way the author would leave us here to rot! We're his favorite bunch!"

Wario and Toadette looked at each other, then at Yoshi.

"I hate to break it to you, Yoshi, but the author only likes me," Toadette commented as she innocently rubbed the back of her pink mushroom cap with her right hand, blinking. "He got over you years ago."

Yoshi's right eye twitched as he grabbed Toadette, facing her as his eyes were bloodshot. "B-but that's i-impossible! I'm part of his namesake! He can't be over me!"

"Just accept it, dino breath. He got over you like John Madder got over the Madden game series." Wario commented as he lowered his eyes, scratching his butt.

Devastated, Yoshi collapsed on his knees as he shook his head, needing a moment to breath as Toadette and Wario looked at each other, shrugging meekly as they wondered what to do.


End file.
